


Luna (lontana silenziosa vana)

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: first, best destiny [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk e Spock giocano a scacchi.<br/>(Ma sono i Kirk e Spock sbagliati.)</p><p>[Notturno what if post-Into Darkness, il pre-slash è canon quindi c'è.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna (lontana silenziosa vana)

 

 

 

 

«Non vincerò mai, vero?»

Kirk arricciò le labbra, mentre si grattava distrattamente la camicia dell'ospedale.

Gli occhi non avevano ancora smesso di cercare sulla scacchiera.

Spock spostò la torre, volutamente senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, sereno.

«Pensavo che non credessi negli scenari senza possibilità.»

E a quel punto il giovane aprì la bocca e guardò l'ambasciatore tra il sorpreso e l'accusatore, mentre il divertimento e la sfida si facevano strada verso gli occhi.

Spock non conosceva quell'espressione –il suo capitano avrebbe alzato un dito, trattenuto un respiro e poi unito le labbra.

_In un certo senso era un sollievo._

«E io non pensavo che i Vulcaniani potessero barare.»

_Poi diceva cose del genere._

E Spock alzava lo sguardo, il sopracciglio destro e incontrava quegli occhi.

In un certo senso non importava che fossero azzurri. 

_(In un certo senso.)_

«Infatti non lo fanno, mentre invece gli umani svincolano con una maestria imputabile solo all'esperienza.»

«Ma ora non lo sta facendo anche lei, mio caro  _ambasciatore_.»

E Kirk capì il suo errore quando l'ambasciatore tirò su la testa, raddrizzandosi e inclinando la testa in quella sorta di ‘bitch please’ (denominazione di un Bones ubriaco di birra romulana) che il suo Spock gli dedicava fin troppo spesso.

«Capitano, è stato lei a incominciare: non avremmo iniziato a giocare a scacchi se lei mi avesse fatto la domanda che la assilla tanto.»

Oh.

«Quale domanda?» 

_Colpito._

«Se me la facessi potrei risponderti.»

_E affondato._

Spock lo vide irrigidirsi leggermente nel letto e far navigare lo sguardo nella stanza.

Fuori dalla finestra era notte, ma San Francisco era troppo luminosa per le stelle.

_(ma non per la luna.)_

«Mio padre.»

E Spock si riscosse d'improvviso –si era perso, di nuovo.

Quando riportò lentamente gli occhi su Kirk, trovò quelli del giovane lì ad aspettarlo.

«Volevo chiederti di mio padre... nell'altro mondo. Dopotutto, se non fosse morto in quella missione, tutto sarebbe stato come nel tuo universo, quindi anche lui.»

_Rassegnati._

E Spock non li lasciò, non l'aveva mai fatto.

Unì solo le mani e si raddrizzò contro lo schienale, senza allontanarsi.

«Devo confessare di non averlo mai incontrato di persona, non ho mai avuto l'onore.»

E fu proprio a quell’ultima parola, a quella reazione –un sorriso tirato, qualcosa di mancato, tanta incertezza- che capì.

«Però posso riferirti ciò l'altro te stesso ha raccontato a me.»

E Spock abbassò gli occhi, solo per rialzarli.

«Per esempio non amava il sedano.»

_Divertiti._

E si godette piano lo smarrimento, la sorpresa e infine la risata di gola su quel volto troppo familiare.

«Neanche io lo sopporto. » rispose Kirk lasciandosi a un sorriso sciagurato.

_(neppure Jim.)_

«E che altro? I peperoni?» lo stuzzicò quel fin troppo giovane viso.

Spock fece finta di ponderare –giusto un po’ più del dovuto, per ricambiare l'ironia.

«Cavalcava. O più esattamente, andavano a cavalcare insieme vicino alla piana di Tarsus IV.»

«Vivevano lì? Vuoi dirmi che si è anche evitato la sfiga di crescere in una fattoria dell’Indiana?»

Spock lo guardò far cadere le braccia drammaticamente ai lati del lettino.

Evitò di pensare a cosa era successo su Tarsus.

«Tuttavia, se mai vi troverete su Sigma Iotia II, non avrete problemi a spostarvi utilizzando auto a cambio manuale, grazie alla tua esperienza infantile; forse potresti anche illuminarmi sulla singolare fascinazione umana per le alte velocità.»

Kirk si fermò dal sillabare il nome di quel pianeta alla terza lettera -gli ricordava qualcosa-, spalancando poi gli occhi.

«Hai letto il mio file!»

«Come pare ovvio.»

E rimase a bocca aperta per un attimo -una posa di non grande intelligenza- a fissare quel sopracciglio alzato, la frangetta in ordine.

_A quanto pare quella era una irritante costante universale._

«Mi sento molto sotto-equipaggiato per questa conversazione.»

«Stai dicendo che ti arrendi?»

«Sto dicendo che è una battaglia impari.»

«Eppure tu tendi a non rifiutare le sfide.»

«Infatti eccomi qui.»

Per un secondo, solo i macchinari risposero.

Poi si sorrisero.

 

 

\---

 

 

«Incomincio a pensare che lei abbia memorizzato i miei turni in quel suo super cervello solo per evitarmi.»

L’ambasciatore si fermò nel corridoio, una dozzina di passi dalla porta appena lasciata.

Inclinò la testa. 

«Dr. McCoy.»

Bones rimase immobile per un attimo, osservandolo.

_Non si era voltato._

«Progetta di fuggire di nuovo?»

Lo vide sciogliere le mani da dietro la schiena.

Subito si pentì.

La domanda era vaga, piena di scappatoie, metafore,  _illogicità_.

Spock ora lo avrebbe annoiato a morte con “non capisco cosa intende” -e invece sì,  _brutto goblin verde!_ , tu hai capito benissimo cosa--

«Si può chiamare veramente fuga quella della luna»

_Ma questo non è Spock._

«Quando tutti sanno dove trovarla?»

_(non è Spock.)_

Gli guarda le spalle -lontane, silenziose e vane- allontanarsi.

 _La luna si sarebbe voltata_ , non dice.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> Questa ff inizialmente si chiamava “Titanium” ed voleva essere incentrata su Jim!AOS, però non avevo idea di come finirla, quindi ha vegetato una cosa come un anno nel mio pc. Poi. Poi ho ascoltato una canzone, ho deciso di cambiare il titolo e ho trovato una direzione che mi ha permesso di continuare.
> 
> La canzone è Luna dal musical Notre Dame de Paris (che sono andata a vedere il 7 luglio) e il titolo viene da una sua line: “luna come sei lontana/ così silenziosa e vana/ ma qui ruggisce il cuore della bestia umana”. Potete intuire ora come sia nato il titolo e il finale, ma non date per scontato il ruolo della luna!
> 
>  
> 
> Mi dispiace, ma I gotta.
> 
> NOTE!
> 
> 1)Nella mia testa Spock!Prime va sempre a tenere compagnia a Kirk quando sa che non c’è nessun altro, e ovviamente una sera porta gli scacchi tridimensionali.  
> 2) _il suo capitano avrebbe alzato un dito, trattenuto un respiro e poi unito le labbra._  Plz, ditemi che non sono l’unica che l’ha notato, ma Shat lo fa tantissime volte quando tipo a fine puntata Spock fa una delle sue sparate super sassy e lo zittisce.  
> 3)Le stelle e la luna a San Francisco di notte. Potete ignorare l’oversimbolismo che ci ho messo, ovviamente, e dare il vostro significato, ma nella mia testa stelle= star trek > la pista delle stelle > non si vedono >>> Spock non viaggerà più per le stelle come un tempo; luna = Jim, Jim che nonostante tutto è lì, si vede nonostante tutta la luminosità di San Francisco. E quando dico Jim dico Jim!TOS e quando dico San Francisco dico Kirk!AOS >>>>>> Kirk!AOS è diverso, giovane, vivo, eppure Spock riesce a vedere e sentire Jim comunque. E Jim è lontano e silenzioso ormai.  
> 4)Ah, spero si sia intuito ma nella prima parte le parentesi a destra sono i pensieri di Spock.  
> 5)Il sedano xDDD ok, è il mio pessimo senso dell’umorismo, ma Kirk!TOS guarda veramente male quel gambo di sedano quando la Rand gli porta la dieta di Bones in Charlie X.   
> 6)Oh, Tarsus. Luogo dove apprendiamo avvenne il genocidio a cui un giovane Kirk scampa e assiste impotente in The Conscience of a King.  
> 7)Il cavalcare l’ho messo perché Shatner avrebbe apprezzato l’inserire la sua passione *fissa Generations*   
> 8)Sigma Iotia II è il pianeta in cui è ambientato A piece of action, e io alludevo al fatto che Kirk!TOS è un pessimo guidatore a cambio manuale, mentre il piccolo Kirk!AOS è cresciuto in mezzo ad auto d’epoca come si vede nel primo film.  
> 9)La frangetta come irritante costante universale è sempre il mio pessimo senso dell’umorismo che mi fa notare come una sola volta in vita mia abbia visto quella frangetta spettinata ed era alla fine di The Search for Spock,e scusatemi se dopo essere resuscitato sono un po’ scomposto + Kirk!AOS ha aperto il suo cuore sull’odio verso quella frangetta con Uhura, nell’ascensore, in Into Darkness.  
> 10)Per il secondo pezzo invece prendiamo in prestito gli occhi di Bones e fissiamo la schiena ancora dritta di quella persona che non dovremmo conoscere. Però sentiamo di conoscere. Ma non veramente. Ed è complicato, emotivo, incasinato, e per dei sentimenti contrastanti così splendidamente umani non potevo che scegliere Bones, “ruggisce il cuore della bestia umana”, dice Luna.  
> 11)In questa seconda parte è Spock la Luna, e la metafora viene interpretata in maniera triste, quasi negativa, e si riferisce al moto della Luna che continua a correre intorno alla Terra, anche se tutti conoscono il suo moto, conoscono la sua posizione anche quando è nascosta, oscurata. Però. Però è lontana, silenziosa -muta come Spock verso Bones- e vana. Perché Spock!Prime in quell’universo è vano, è ciò che non può essere realizzato -si dice delle illusioni- perché è l’illusione di uno Spock vecchio che ora non potrà mai essere; è vano, è inutile, non serve, questo universo ha già il suo Spock, e infatti è Spock!AOS che risolve Khan, non Spock!Prime, Spock!Prime non può dire niente, non fa niente (e Jim Kirk muore). Infine sappiamo bene che la Luna ha una faccia oscura, che non mostra mai alla Terra, MA ALMENO GIRA, MALEDIZIONE SPOCK, LA LUNA GIRA INTORNO ALLA TERRA, HA DUE MOTI, GHIACCIOLO ALLA MENTA, QUALCOSA LA MOSTRA *urla di frustrazione*  
>  


End file.
